


Meet Cute

by AlexPovidel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Harry Potter References, M/M, Other, Romance, alternative universe - Teen Wolf (TV), sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexPovidel/pseuds/AlexPovidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale encounter one another at a dog park and something happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

All of Stiles’ friends said that he should adopt a dog because it was an act of random kindness…the real reason was that he was lonely and could use the company. So, on his 26th birthday Scott, his best friend since childhood, took him to a dog shelter, and that's where Stiles found the most beautiful dog in the world. This dog did not have the standard beauty of a dog; he was a mutt, though he resembled a German shepherd, he was a really big black dog with a thick fur and he was not very young, the veterinarian estimated he was about six or seven. What drew Stiles unto this dog was the fact that he looked exactly like Sirius Black’s animagus, or at least what he imagined it to look like. And a known fact about Stiles is that Sirius Black was his favourite character in the Harry Potter series. Thus, aptly the dog was called Sirius and Stiles was no longer lonely.  
 

* * *

 

Two months past since Stiles got Sirius, they had so much fun together and he would often take him for long walks and for goofing around in the lovely park he had near his apartment in Beacon Hills, his hometown.

On one of those occasions where Stiles took Sirius to the park, Sirius met a new friend – another dog who was very playful, he was probably a puppy or very young. Stiles started to pet the dog because he was so cute and there really seem to be a spark between the two dogs, they played around and chased each other, they even hugged each other which made Stiles awed that his dog is finally making friends (he thought that he probably was pretty bored with only having Stiles as a friend). After a couple of minutes Stiles started to peer around to look for the dog's owner because he was wearing a collar. Stiles thought to himself - his owner must be around here somewhere, and just at that moment as if answering his mental question a young man approached them caring a leash. This man looked menacing but at the same time intriguing, he looked like he is in pain and he had a blank expression. Stiles thought to himself that perhaps he can change this with his bubbly personality and his inability to shut up (which was a side effect of his ADHD). When the man reached them and tied his dog Stiles had to introduce himself.

“Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski” he said whilst offering a hand shake “this is Sirius my dog. We haven’t seen you two around here, do you come here often?”

“No” answered the stranger.

“Ok then” cue awkward silence “what’s your name?” Stiles asked.

“Derek” he answered.

Stiles thought to himself this man’s answers are very brisk and the mood was very awkward so Stiles did what he always did when he felt awkwardness, he babbled on and on…

“Well it is nice to meet you Derek, me and Sirius are pretty new to this park also but we come here almost everyday and it is the first time we see you and your dog, and speaking of your cute dog…what is his name?” Stiles asked with a childish tone.

“Lupin” Derek answered with a grimace on his face like he didn’t really want to say his dog’s name out loud.

“Oh cool, Lupin...Wait a second, OMG his name is Lupin! WTF that is so awesome your dog’s name is Lupin and mine’s is Sirius and those are two characters from the Harry Potter series and OMG no way they are best friends in the series and the dogs look like they are best friends in real life! This is unbelievable…I’m speechless…what are the odds. Maybe these are reincarnations of the characters…Sirius is my favourite character, is Lupin yours?! Well duh you named your dog after him!” Stiles rambled.

“Anyway” Derek said with an unreadable face “I need to go back to my house”.

“What?” Stiles was startled from his endless thought about the notion of his dog being an incarnation of Sirius Black “Sure yeah, me too…well…maybe we’ll see you both around soon”  
“Maybe” Derek said suspiciously and left with Lupin.  
 

* * *

 

It’s been two weeks since Stiles saw Derek and Lupin, and Sirius really seemed to miss his friend. Stiles thought that maybe they came there just once because Derek was busy or the thought he dreaded that perhaps Stiles had scared Derek with his rambling. “Nahhhh” Stiles said out loud “ there is no chance, every normal person who will hear the two dogs’ names would respond like that!” every person Stiles told in the past two weeks responded very much the same…perhaps they did not ramble, they mostly just said that’s pretty cool, or what a coincidence. His dad didn’t really understand the big deal… well he really didn’t read Harry Potter but that was fine he was the sheriff, he had better things to do.  
 

* * *

 

On Monday morning, his day off from working, he decided that he would take Sirius for the park perhaps they would run together (Stiles needed the workout!), but he needed a coffee first so they went to the nearest coffee shop to his apartment which was also the closest coffee shop to the park. When they got there Stiles came inside with Sirius because he knew the owner - Danny, they went to school together and Danny loves dogs. Stiles always thought that Danny had a thing for him, which was fine because Stiles was Bi, but it never happened between them, instead they were good friends.

“Hey Stiles, hey Sirius” Danny said “the usual?!”

“Not this time, I need some extra boost for a run and do you still keep those dog biscuits for when I come with Sirius?” Stiles asked with a cheeky smile

“But of course I always carry those biscuits and they are not just for your dog they are for every dog owner who wishes to buy them” Danny replied

“But I’m the only dog owner who is allowed to take his dog inside the shop, how do they know about the biscuits?” Stiles said

“Stiles…how many years do we know each other?!”

“Ten years…duh” Stiles said.

“And how many years are you coming to my coffee shop?!” Danny said whilst rolling his eyes “like 5 years approximately…and have you ever noticed that the name of my coffee shop is ‘Must Love Dogs’ and that there is a sign at the front saying ‘dog treats inside ask the Barista if interested for a treat to give your dog when you go to the park’?”

“Now that you mention it…no” Stiles said embarrassingly.

“Well now you know! Have a nice day…you too Sirius” Danny said whilst patting the dog “and see you around Stiles maybe you and I and Scott will hang out like old times in the near future”.

“Yeah sure, why not…bye Danny”

Stiles left the shop and then suddenly Sirius pulled him so hard towards another dog that he almost fell on the man and poured on him his hot coffee. Luckily he didn’t because the man saw him coming and grabbed him mid-air (it was awesome and embarrassing at the same time). Naturally this man happened to be Derek.

“OMG, I’m so sorry he never acts like this it must be because he missed Lupin after he hadn’t seen him for two weeks” Stiles said whilst catching his breath and rubbing his arms where Derek held him. Boy was he strong, Stiles will have bruises tomorrow. “Hey do you want to go with me and Sirius to the park? We are headed there and I have dog biscuits!! They’re for the dogs obviously”

After a long pause that Stiles thought lasted for hours Derek finally answered: “Yeah, sure…why not…I was heading there anyway and I think Lupin wants the company”

Stiles thought to himself that it was the longest sentence Derek has ever said and was pleasantly surprised, perhaps Derek was in fact busy and Stiles did not scare him off.  
“So are you from Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked

“I used to be, my family lived here for many years until the… anyway now I live with my sister Laura in the outskirts of town…what about you?” Derek asked whilst looking at the two dogs play and chase around each other.

“Oh I was born here and has lived here ever since, although I went for college in NYC for a year, I was in my faze of rebellion against the system and my father but then I returned to a local college”

“Oh I lived in NYC for like fourteen years, what did you study there and where?” Derek asked curiously.

“Oh wow another New Yorker… I studied art for a year in NYU but than I went back here and switched my major from law and protection (which I first learned before art but I only studied because my father wanted me to join the sheriff department) to nursing” Stiles said feeling a little uncomfortable because he was talking about a touchy subject to a complete stranger like they knew each other.

“I studied in NYU too, though probably a couple of years before you…what made you change subjects?” Derek asked honestly, he was interested…there was something about that kid…his face expressed so much emotion it was intriguing.

“I was angry at my dad, I think my adolescence faze came a bit late because of the circumstances…” (What circumstances? Derek thought to himself) “and my mom and I really loved art and so I decided to learn it for a bit but than I was homesick and it wasn’t for me so I went back here and I chose what I thought most suited me…you see I didn’t want to be like my dad and my mom was an artist and that didn’t suit me either…but when my mom had cancer I mostly took care of her because my dad was away all the time and I was pretty good at it…so it occurred to me back then especially because all of the nurses at the hospital said I had a magic touch that I should become a nurse and that is what I did” Stiles finished the sentence with mixed feelings of pride and sadness. Sirius must have felt it somehow because he got up and put his chin on Stiles’ lap and licked his fingers inviting him to pat him as though it would magically make him feel better…somehow it did.

Derek was deep in thought; he knew that Stiles was confiding in him because he could see that it was not an easy subject for him. But he also thought about something else…this story was familiar to him. Because he had lived here for many years when he was younger from a baby until he was fifteen he must have heard this story before. Then after a long pause he asked Stiles:

“Are you John Stilinski’s son?”

“Yeah, how do you know my dad’s name, his full name that is? Everybody calls him here sheriff Stilinski; they even think Sheriff is his first name because he has been in that position for twenty five years I think”

“I talked to him fourteen years ago and his name stayed in my head…then you must be Claudia’s son - stilerovi..”

“DON’T!!!” Stiles interrupted Derek “if you say my name out loud people will laugh!!! How do you know it? How do you know how to pronounce it?”

“I knew your mother…I think, she was the librarian and she really liked me because I loved to read from an early age and so I spent hours in the library and sometimes we talked…she mentioned your name occasionally and I have a thing with names I remember every name I ever heard, I was sorry to hear about her passing.” Derek said.

Stiles was awed and curious at the same time. This guy who was a stranger to him knew his mother, he even knew his first name, even Scott doesn't know his real name and they've been friends for 15 years. He wanted to get to know this Derek and maybe hear from someone stories about this mother...no one really talked about her anymore and that made him sad because he missed her. 

“Thanks, it’s nice that you knew her…I know it’s kind of weird and upfront but would like to come to my family’s dinner this Friday around 7:30 PM? Every Friday my dad and I have a family dinner with my best friend Scott and his mother who my father always denies that they are together although everyone knows they are…you could bring Lupin as well” Stiles blurted out without thinking.

Derek suddenly looked at him and said tenderly “Yes, that would be nice. Here's my number...text me the address.” There was no denying about it, Derek thought, there is something intriguing about this kid and he was drawn to him. Ever since he first saw him two weeks ago and he couldn’t stop babbling. Most of the people who tried to talk with Derek and saw that he was not very responsive went on to their business but this kid was different he seemed to be understanding, a bit talkative but that’s not bad, Derek has never felt interested in any person other than his family in years not since Kate...  
 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
